


New Traditions

by truesymphony



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truesymphony/pseuds/truesymphony
Summary: The curse is broken and now Akito is trying to work on her relationships with the other Sohmas so she begins a new family tradition.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Giving and Receiving: A Fruits Basket Exchange





	New Traditions

Some time had passed since the curse had finally broken. Everyone had begun to mend and finally move forward. It was a new chapter for the Sohma family. It had been good for everyone. New relationships began to blossom and old ones were renewed. Akito had finally accepted herself and now was trying to live her life as herself. She had been especially close with Tohru. The two women would get together every week to talk over tea. Akito was trying hard to be better and it showed in everything she did. Because of that, Akito had extended out an invitation to celebrate the holidays together. They had done this in the past but this time would be different. Everyone was going to enjoy.

The days leading up to Christmas had been stressful. Akito was working hard to truly make things special. Shigure insisted that she was worrying too much but she didn’t think so. After all, it was going to be the first time everyone got together in a long time and more importantly, it was the first time that they had gotten together without any hostility.

Time moved very quickly and soon it was the night before everyone was suppose to arrive. Akito had done most of the work herself since Shigure was always missing when she needed him. It left her feeling achy and tired. She was trying to shove down her annoyance as she headed up to her room. 

Shigure was there waiting in bed with his glasses on reading over what was most likely a draft to his new book. A scowl formed on Akito’s features as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You could have helped.” Akito said as she glanced back at him.

“Why bother? We don’t even know for sure if anyone other than Tohru will come.” replied Shigure without even looking up from his papers. “Not everyone is ready to be forced to gather here again.”

Her features instantly softened going from anger to pain. Deep down she knew he was right. They had forgiven her but that didn’t mean that they wanted to make up. As much as she wanted to make amends, she could no longer force them all to come there and listen to her. 

“They are our family.” Akito spat back. Right now she didn’t need this. She was trying but it wasn’t enough. She moved to get up but she felt a hand wrap around hers holding her still.

Shigure moved shifting closer to her so his lips hovered inches above her neck. “You can’t force them to love you, but I love you.” his lips brushed against her skin causing her to relax against his chest. He wasn’t trying to hurt her, he only wanted her to be realistic. There were no guarantees when it came to the others.

“I will be here and we can celebrate our first Christmas together. After all these years, I think I have earned it.” His voice was firm yet warm. It was clear he was excited for it even if no one else was.

She gave a grunt in response as she moved to curl up with him. Not that was was willing to say it to him, but he did make a good point. She finally had the opportunity for a real celebration with Shigure. She needed to focus on that. It wasn’t going to be easy but she was going to try.

her hand traveled along the nape of his neck to rest against the base of his neck. Finger drug along his scalp raking through his hair. If nothing else she could enjoy this moment right here. Her lithe frame shifted to rest against him and she pressed her head to his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. In that moment everything else disappeared and she felt content to let go of everything.

Soon Shigure looked down to see her peacefully asleep on his chest. He loved her with every fiber of his being but even he forgot sometimes just how fragile she could be. He hadn’t truly realized how much this had meant to her. He laid there for the longest time just watching her. First an hour passed, then two then three, he had tried to sleep but his own thoughts kept him up. he was racking his brain trying to figure out how to make sure everything went over well for her sake. 

The sunlight soon crept through the curtains and Shigure knew he would not be resting anytime soon. he carefully wriggled out from her grasp to get to his feet. he gave her one finally look before padding to the phone. For the next hour he called each of their family trying to find out who was coming. he was mostly greeted with angry grumbles since it was so early but after they calmed down he had explained how Akito was looking forward to spending time together with all of them. He hoped that it would reach them and he would be able to give his girlfriend the gift she wanted most in the world.

The sound of footsteps caused him to hastily hang up the phone and he scrambled to get to the kitchen trying to pretend he was doing something else. Soon Akito stood behind him eyeing him like he was up to no good; though in all fairness he usually wasn’t doing anything “good”.

“Good morning.” Shigure’s voice was cheery as he leaned down to kiss his love. “I finally got something done on my book. Mit-Chan is going to be so happy!” he said as he moved to begin a pot of tea.

“Not that you will give it to her on time.” Akito huffed as she looked at him. “Though if you got that done that must mean you can actually help me today.”

A small bead of sweat rolled down Shigure’s head at that. he didn’t want to do that but he didn’t see how he was going to get out of it. he quickly began to think of all the possible excuses he could come up with. There were none that Akito was going to allow him to get away with. “What do you need?” he asked clearly unamused by the idea of actually having to work.

Akito rolled her eyes as she moved to set two glass out on the tray. “I asked everyone to be here for gifts at one.” she informed him though she was beginning to question if anyone would show up. No one had said they were coming.

He gave her a nod then went over to the fridge to fumble around for something to eat. Neither of them cooked so usually it was left up to the help but today was a holiday so he wasn’t expecting much aside of them. “We can put in the food around that time too.” he said poking at some mystery container in the fridge. he knew it was bought for this so he had left it alone for now.

They continued with their morning settling on a cold breakfast. It hadn’t been satisfying but the promise of a nice meal in the evening made it worth it. Shigure just kept thinking about that. At the very least Tohru would show up and save the day. That girl never could let anyone down. Not even Akito.

One O’clock crept up and no one had arrived. The disappointment was clear on her face. Shigure had truly tried everything he could to avoid it. he wanted this to be a good experience. He wanted their family to mend. Clearly it was too soon.

“We can still celebrate together.” Shigure said as he hugged her from behind burying his face against her shoulder. It was a small gesture he was hoping would help at least a little. But by the way she was tensing, he could tell it hadn’t done that.

He stood there just holding her. He felt her shoulders starting to shake and he knew she was beginning to cry. That broke his heart. He had never been the best though everything he had done was for her. after a moment he felt her turn to him. her face nestled against his chest as she cried. the tears began to make his shirt damp causing it to stick to his skin.

Silence overcame them. Nothing Shigure said would easy the feeling inside of her. His usual snappy comments would only make it worse. He reminded there trying to comfort her.

Another hour passed, then another and another. The sky had began to dim and even Tohru had let her down. There seemed to be nothing that would make this better.

With all hope lost, Akito began to clean up the festive decorations and gifts. If no one was going to come then they werent going to get them. She had began to shove things in a heavy duty trash back. This day was the worst and she just wanted it to be over.

“Akito-San?” A soft voice called to her causing the woman to turn around. There standing in the living room was Tohru, Kyo and many of their family. They were late but they were there. “Sorry we are so late, we had to get something ready for you.” The cheeriness in her voice caused Akito to tremble. It was clear she was struggling to stay composed.

“Yeah some idiot didn’t make his train.” Kyo grumbled shooting Yuki a rather dirty look. 

“Whatever, you could have came without us.” The silver haired boy said rolling his eyes as he pulled Machi inside. “Not like you ever did me any favors anyways.”

Akito’s eyes moved along the group gathered in their home. She had been so worried for nothing. She had to remind herself to never listen to Shigure again. “It’s fine.” 

“Here let me help.” Tohru said as she walked over to take the bag from her friend’s hand. She began to pull out the gifts handing them to Kyo. he made his way over to the table placing them all out in an orderly fashion trying to make it look nice. It wasn’t.

Shigure had slithered his way into the group and was standing beside the doctor giving him a look. “you could have came sooner.” he said as he looked at his oldest friend though Hatori simple gave a small grunt before walking over to the others.

his phone calls may have saved the day or maybe it was Tohru. Whatever the reason they were all together. That was all Akito had wanted and now they could really celebrate.

“What about food?” Shigure asked causing Akito to give him an evil look. It was reminiscent of before the curse broke. If he were anyone else, it might have sent chills down his spine but instead, he knew it meant later would be rather interesting.

Tohru looked around then began to Akito. “Let’s go cook together.” She offered as she held her hand out.

Soon they were in the kitchen busying themselves. the house began to smell like heaven as everyone gathered to catch up. There were stories of University from Yuki and news of wedding plans from Hatsuharu and Momiji talking about his plans in business. It seemed everything was finally falling into place just as it should. 

It was clear to Shigure he was the reason for this. Taking in that girl really had been the best decision he had ever made. she touched them all and it carried through making everyone better.

“It’s time to eat!” Tohru called and the Sohmas scrambled around the table to sit together. For the first time, everyone was included and the cat took his place beside Tohru. Laughter filled the air as everyone talked and discussed more plans. This was better than any banquet they had every pictured.

“After this we get gifts, ja?” Momiji said looking to Akito. After all, he had been eyeing them all night.

Akito’s face softened as she looked over to him. “yes.” Of course that was what they wanted. This was a new tradition. Them actually getting something that they would enjoy from one of these gatherings.

“There isn’t anything for you though.” Kisa spoke softly looking to Akito.

“I have my gift already.” Came the reply as Akito gaze around the table to the family that had gathered to celebrate this joyous day together. It was all that she really wanted.

Tohru’s hand found Akito’s and she smiled. “This is a lovely gift you have given us already. I’m so happy.” Tears flowed down the brunette’s cheeks as she squeezed her hand tightly.

It the first Christmas that began a new tradition for the Sohmas. Each year they would gather like this and enjoy food and fellowship as their family continued to grow.


End file.
